


I Met My Soulmate In The Grocery Store

by snyland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Bara Sans, Big Sans, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, F/M, He got them muscles yo, LMAO, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a cashier, Soulmates, drunk cuddling, feral Sans, i don't even CARE i've been in this fandom too long, this is probably trashy af but you know what i am too tired to care anymore, this is totally self-indulgent btw, yeah it's that kind of fic lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: You're a cashier who's lonely, cause you have no real friends or social skills and all you do is work. Sans is a skeleton monster who's lonely because his family lives on the other side of the country and humans tend to stay away from guys like him.Somehow, it feels like you know him.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HI HELLO! I AM NOT DEAD!
> 
>  
> 
> so for those of you who don't know, i was "hirschmania" on here for a while but've been slowly been changing my usernames on all the sites i can to match my current url on tumblr.
> 
> this story is gonna be super self-indulgent, but i just wrote this first chapter real quick to see how it would do! this is really just establishing a bunch of stuff, lmao. next chapter we get to the good stuff. 
> 
> ALSO please leave a comment guys!!! those are both my life blood and motivation as a content creator. 
> 
> and while we're here, here's [my tumblr!](https://snyland.tumblr.com/)

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

The scan tone rings in your ears as you scan item after item of the double cart order you were currently scanning through. How could someone buy so much stuff? Your wallet was crying and you weren’t even _paying_ for this. This poor lady. She must have a huge family or something. 

You sigh-- it was late, and work has been slow tonight. When your mom got you this job a year ago, you were hesitant at first. You didn’t think you could do it. You? Work retail? Never in a _million years_ did you think you could do it back then. You were very quiet and reserved and _definitely_ not the most socially adept person in this city. You had been terrified you’d somehow mess up and get fired after a week, if you survived that long. 

You’d been wrong, though-- and you’d been suffering in this hellhole of a store for almost two years now. 

And finally, the order comes to an end. Thank god. Well, least it killed a decent amount of time. You ask the customer for her savings card and she complies, and then you hit the total button and watch all her savings a digital coupons come off. It goes down from about eight hundred dollars down to about six hundred and fifty dollars. You’re actually really impressed. 

She tells you she’s paying with a debit card (thank god) and you push the appropriate buttons on your screen. As she’s paying, another customer comes up behind her. They have their back turned to you as they place their items on the conveyor belt. They’re incredibly large in stature-- they’d have to be 6’5’’, at least-- and are wearing a large, semi-beat up blue hoodie and black sweatpants from what you can see. 

The receipt prints and you hand it to the customer. “Have a good night, miss,” you say cheerfully and she smiles at you, taking both her carts with her as she leaves and you turn your next customer. 

“Good evening, sir--” you stop dead in your tracks at you turn and look at him.

No wonder this guy was so big-- he was a monster. A skeleton monster, at that. You flounder a bit, and the monster makes eye contact with you, his white eyelights staring boring into you and (more than likely unintentionally) making chill go down your spine. He was big and wide, with broad shoulders and what looked like actual muscles underneath his hoodie. 

**“heya.”** Oh sweet _lord_ , his voice was like molasses. He had a deep baritone that you didn't just hear-- his voice went _through you_ , almost. You heard him, but you also felt him when he spoke, literally.

“Hey,” You say like a complete dumbass. Stop staring! You’re on the clock! Be professional. 

You clear your throat. “Hello, sir,” you start scanning his items. “How are you this evening?” 

**“eh,”** he shrugs, casually leaning on the counter-top, **“good as i can be, i guess.”** He diverts his eyes away from you. Maybe he wasn’t very talkable. Not that you blamed him. It was late, after all-- he probably just wanted to get home. You understood that, and tried scanning his items a bit faster than normal. Not like he had much anyway. 

You ask him if he has a savings card and when he says no, you put in the courtesy card provided by the store. 

“Hey, congrats,” you say good-humoredly, “you saved a whole ninety nine cents.” 

He chuckles. **“oh sweet. ninety nine cents closer to that new car.”**  

You laugh, telling him the end total. He swipes his card as you finish packing up his items neatly into packages for him. The receipt prints and you hand it to him with a pleasant smile. “Here you go, sir. Have a nice night.” 

**“hey, thanks,”** he says, shoving it in his pocket. **“you too, hon-- g’night.”** he takes his packages and turns on his heal, but then stops brief, as if he just remembered something. **“oh, by the way,”** he says, his form partially turned back to you-- yeah, those were definitely muscles under his hoodie. **“you’re pretty cute, for a human.”** he winks, walking off. 

It’s so sudden-- you feel winded. Its like you’d suddenly been struck by Cupid Arrow tenfold and you need a minute to process what he’d just said. 

Normally, when people flirted with you at work, you were usually creeped out by it. Not only was it creepy and made you feel borderline unsafe, even on the other side of the counter. You’d usually just awkwardly smile as politely as you could bare and brush it off, but this time…

It was just a simple phrase, but… somehow, you didn’t feel creeped out by this guy. 

Actually… you think you feel safer around him. 

You sigh, your heart flutter at you watch him walk all the way to the door. 

Too bad you’d never see him again. He was… admittedly, just your type. He just gave off this aura that made you feel… secure. 

God, what were you thinking? You barely knew this guy. You didn't even know his name, and here you were talking like he was some old friend.

You sigh, and with no more customers left, make your station at least somewhat presentable. 

* * *

He sits at the bus stop, scrolling away distractedly on his phone. As hard as he tries, he can’t really seem to get into Alphys’ live blogs of the newest anime she’s binging with Undyne.

He can’t seem to stop thinking about that human.

Sans isn’t normally one to get attached to others very quickly, but just one look at you and something just clicked. The minute your eyes fell on him, and his eyelights fell on you, he could just feel it-- something had changed within him in that moment.

Everything about you, even in that short interaction, made his soul sing. The way you focused on your rather benign task, the way you cursed under you breath when you made a mistake, the way you bounced a little when a song you liked came on. Your voice, your hair, your eyes, just… you in general. Everything about you made him feel like he was floating. 

Normally, he’s a much better conversationalist, but he just… couldn't find many words to say to you. You seemed very keen on doing your job and he didn't want to distract you. 

He just, had to say something. Something. Anything. So, he’d called you cute-- and your expression was everything he could have ever hoped for. 

A bus drives by him, knocking him out of his stupor. Sans’ mood sours a bit. He was the only one at this stop-- asshole just drove right by. He grumbles.

Sometimes he wonders if its worth it, all that work Frisk and Asgore are doing. Monsters are still second class citizens and humans could be needlessly cruel to them without punishment. He sighs, leaning his shoulder on the glass wall on the side of the overhang of the bus stop. 

Those bitter thoughts aside, he wonders if he’ll ever see you again. He’d love to really talk to you, one on one. 

...nah. He couldn’t get that lucky.


	2. Bus Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels like he's going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA OH MY GOSH!!!!
> 
> so right now the first chapter of this has 10 comments??? and that's the most i've EVER GOTTEN between my time here on AO3 and when i used to be on ffnet!!!! thank you guys so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> please remember to leave a comment on this chapter and if you wanna chat with me about this fic, please check out [my tumblr!](https://snyland.tumblr.com/) send an ask, i don't bite! <3
> 
>  
> 
> (also the rating of this may change..... since i know how my brain works and i'll probably end up writing smut at some point LMAO)

The TV is playing an old romcom, his attention completely sucked into the film, internally taking notes.  

He doesn’t know if he’s ever gonna see you again, but just in case… he was gonna be prepared. He wanted to make a good impression on you.

He’d first met you a week ago and since then, Sans hadn’t been able to stop thinking about you-- your eyes and how they shone in the light, you hair and how much he just wanted to run his fingers through it, your skin and how soft it looked, your voice and how much he craved to hear the melody of you in his world again.

He’s also been battling with himself all week-- he didn’t need to go to the store again. No matter how much he wanted to, he didn’t need to. He had to stop himself in his tracks from so many trains of thought, he’d be a rich man from how many times he had to stop himself today alone.

Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden?

Love at first sight doesn’t exist-- it was a fairytale, made up to give children hope.

Love takes time. Love takes work. Love is a hard struggle of ups and downs, but in the end you come out whole, together and in love.

So then why did he feel this way about you when he didn’t even know your name?

It was… pure infatuation. If that at all. He just… thought you were a nice, pretty human girl he met once at a supermarket.

That he happened to think about constantly.

...fuck. He was _so_ screwed.

* * *

You groan as you smack your alarm clock, grumbling as you drag yourself out of bed. Grabbing your phone to slug to the bathroom. You check your schedule for work-- ugh, you were working closing tonight, meaning you didn’t have to go into work until seven pm. You had the whole day to kill.

You decide to take a shower, get semi-dressed and go get lunch… and lay around with your dog all day.

Speaking of, you think once you get out of the shower, where is that fluffball?

“Bleu?” you call, “Buddy, you up?”

You are then greeted with a bark, and a white Samoyed trotting up to you. He sits, panting at you, his tail wagging.

You found Bleu on the streets. You were captivated by his eyes-- they were a bright pink. Very unusual color for a dog, especially when you consider the white fur. After giving him some food and a bath, you too him to the vet and got him some shots he needed and took him in, and he’d been your best friend for nearly three years now. This dog had seen you at your best and your worst, and you feel closer to him then you have ever been with any other living creature, ever.

“Hey buddo,” you say, petting him, to which Bleu takes happily. “I gotta get dressed, but I’ll feed you as soon as I’m done. Okay?”

Bleu gives a single woof in understanding, and then walks off, probably to lay on the couch or something.

You sigh and turn back into your room to get dressed.

* * *

He was going crazy. He knew it.

This was torture. Pure torture. He is literally on the edge of a mental break down-- one thing goes wrong and he’ll just break.

He had no choice. He had to give in to his instincts. He had to, or he was gonna break something or do something else stupid and in this mostly human city, that is not a good idea.

So here he is. Standing at the bus stop trying to stay calm while he waits for it to show up.

He manages (barely) to survive the wait and gets on the crowded bus. There were so many people packed in here-- and being the six foot seven inch tall monster he was, he took up a lot of space. Which most humans gave him dirty looks for. He’s gotten good at ignoring those people though.

He stands, holding on to the railing and trying to focus on the task at hand.

Out of the corner of his line of vision, however, he spots something.

A man-- probably in his mid-30’s-- is rather close to a young woman, both of whom have their back turned to him. He has his hand on her hip, and is slowly, slowly, moving downward. The woman is frozen solid-- he can feel it, somehow; she's terrified. She wants to run away but feels trapped-- frozen to floor where she stands. 

He reacts before he has time to think. He marches over and grabs the pervert’s wrist.

 **“hey pal,”** he says, **“you really shouldn’t be going around touching people, especially young ladies, like that without their permission.”**

“Hey--” the Perv says, alarmed, “let go of me, you freak!”

 **"like hell i am.”** the venom is thick in his voice. **“now you leave her alone, or i’ll make you do so. and trust me-- you _don’t_ want that second option.”**

The Perv growls and yanks his arm away, and Sans stands in front of the woman, protecting her, shielding her from anything that might try and hurt her.

The Perv huff, turns and walks away, blending in with his fellow man.

Sans sighs and turns toward the young girl.

**“hey, are you--”**

He stops talking.

Stops thinking.

And for just a second, he stops breathing.

You look up at him, tears in your eyes. “Th--Thank you…”


	3. Sleepy Hangouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYY here we are, back at it again!
> 
> one again, thank you guys so much for all the support.... it really means a lot to me! 
> 
> so, here are a few fun fact about the last chapter! 
> 
> \- reader's dog, bleu, is actually based on another sans i've been rping on tumblr and discord for years now. he is My Boy & i love him. 
> 
> \- the scene where sans saves reader was inspired by a similar scene in a romance anime i like. if you can which one it's from, you get kudos from me owo 
> 
> as always, please comment bellow! it really means a lot<3 
> 
> and here's [my tumblr!](https://snyland.tumblr.com/)if you have any question, feel free to ask them there.

You were terrified. 

You didn’t move, didn’t speak, didn’t do anything. Not like you could, since you were frozen in your spot. You legs left heavy, like lead. Weights holding you down in the spot where you stood on the bus. 

Had he not shown up, you were more than certain that you’d been assaulted by that pervert. 

You sniffle, wiping at your eyes. It was weird-- you didn’t think you’d run into him again. Sure, admittedly, you’d been thinking about the skeleton an awful lot (you had to think about something while you were work, after all, or you’d go crazy) and part of you had been hoping you’d see him again.

You think you may have also had a dream about him, but you’re not sure. 

And now… here he is. Saving you from this one guy who was at the store constantly and who just… couldn't take no for an answer. He always came on your line if he was there the same time you were. He always said the dirtiest things to you and was convinced your denials were just you “playing hard to get” when in reality you really didn’t want anything to do with him. 

The monster’s expression is strange-- he’s obviously startled, for one. Surprise is written all over his face. There’s another emotion there-- multiple other emotions there-- that you can’t quite place. He’s looking at you with a certain… look to his gaze. 

“Um,” you say, looking away shyly, “hey there… didn’t think I’d see you again.” 

You hear him take a long, deep breath. **“yeah. neither did i.”** he says, a bit awkwardly. 

And then… silence. 

Not a word passes between you two. You can’t blame him, really. He was particularly quiet last night, too. Maybe he’s just really awkward and shy? You wouldn’t think so, for such a big guy. Guys like him were usually suave and charming… that was the vibe you got, at least. 

**“so,”** he says, breaking the silence that loomed over the both of you, **“where you headed?”**

“Oh, just this convenience store by my mom’s place… I work super late tonight, so I was gonna grab some food and go hang out with my dog for a while.” 

**“mmm… sounds neat.”**

“What about you?”

**“nowhere that special. just tryin’ to figure out how public transport works since i can’t use my magic in big cities like this.”** he says. 

“Oh, did you move here recently?” 

**“yeah. mostly work related stuff-- help monsters and humans live in harmony and all that stuff.”**

Ah-- so, he worked for the King of Monsters, then? Asgore (as well as Frisk, the teen who had freed Monsterkind from their underground prison) was on the news constantly. Some outlets painted him as a reincarnation of the Devil, while others a calm, albeit a bit overwhelmed at times, ruler.

“Oh,” you say, “you work for Asgore?” 

**“yeah. have for years, even before we came up here.”** he says. **“what about you? you do anything besides scan groceries?”**

“Uh.” You actually have to think about that. “I… take care of my dog. And… play video games. And watch anime and reality TV, sometimes.”

He gives you a look that you can’t quite place, but it's gone as soon as its there.

**“huh,”** he says, **“...heh. sounds like me.”** he chuckles. 

You smile, and you decide, fuck it. This guy seems nice enough, and you weirdly feel safe around him. So! 

“Hey, you wanna come with me? We could hang out-- I have nothing else better to do.”

For just a moment-- a very brief moment-- he looks like you had just answered all of his prayers. **“yes,”** he says quickly, as if you would have changed your mind if he didn’t answer fast enough.

“Great, cause here’s where we get off.” you say, yanking on the yellow string to tell the driver to stop. 

* * *

Sans is convinced he’s the luckiest monster on the planet.

You had not only been on the bus he was taking, not only had he saved you and learned more about you on said bus, but now things had escalated-- you were talking to him to one of your places and getting food with him. He followed you like a stray puppy who hadn’t eaten for a week the whole way.

He’d learned, for one, that not only did you like dogs, you had one of your own. He and Papyrus had one (sorta) while they were still in the underground, and he’d personally always liked the pooch. 

You also were into nerd culture-- games and anime were his lifeblood when he had the time. You didn’t specify which ones, but it was something. Something he could connect with you on. 

He is comforted to know the deli in question you lead him to has a few signs that say, “Monsters are WELCOMED,” and “MTT BRAND SOLD INSIDE,” posted in the window. Whew. He was kinda worried about that. 

You both walk in and, after you greet the man behind the counter, you walk over to the back of the store to the fridges lined with drinks of all brands and sizes. You take two bottles of your usual, Sans opting to grab a case of Echo Beer while he’s here, and you go get your desired bag of chips. 

The man you greeted earlier had already started making your sandwich, to your delight. You ask him if he wants anything, but he tells you he’s fine with just the beer for now. 

You nod, and once everything is paid for, you start heading home. You opt to take an Uber home instead of just taking the bus-- Sans is glad, to be honest. Safer that way. He didn't want to get in a altercation with someone while protecting you. 

You both get back to your apartment complex, and as soon as you got in, you’re attacked by a very fluffy pooch.

“Bleu! Hey! I told you I’d only be gone for a little while.” you laugh, giving him lots of pets.

Sans chuckles, and as soon as he does, its his turn to get loved on. A lopsided smirk on his face, he gives the white furred pooch all the love in the world, with plenty of head scratches and belly rubs. 

You go and get your meal on a dish and start up the TV, sitting in the living room. Bleu, deciding he’s done with Sans for now, goes to lay in the sun for a good bit. Sans takes that as his go ahead to sit beside you on the soft, white cushioned couch. 

**“so,”** he says, taking a beer out of the case he bought. **“what next?”**

“We could watch a movie… or some trashy reality TV and make fun of it.” you say, “Thats one of my personal favorite things to do.” 

He chuckles. **“i’m always down for some garbage tv.”** he says, leaning back a casually. 

You smile again, and his soul goes aflutter, just like it had so many times that day. “Great-- lets see who my victim will be today.” 

* * *

You ended up picking Total Bellas.

"God. I feel so bad for Daniel. He just wants to wrestle again.” you sigh. 

**“damn, this pro wrestling thing is serious.”** Sans remarks. **“i’ve never really watched wrestling before but now i think i might check it out.”**

You finished your food, and the soda’s you bought were both gone, so you opt to have one of Sans’ beers. Both of you were a little buzzed-- you a bit more so than him, not used to the effects of monster alcohol. You noticed the skeleton was absently playing with your hair, though you didn’t mind much. 

Eventually, you ended up curled up against him, one of his arms wrapping around your waist, pressing your back to his front, and the other played with your hair while he half-focused on what was happening on the screen. 

“Is this… weird to you at all--” 

**“no. not at all,”** he says. **“you look tired, anyway. you sure you’ve been getting a good night's sleep?”**

You, barely able to stay awake, answer truthfully for once. “...no, not really…” 

**“you should sleep then. i’ll be right here, okay? get some rest.”**

“I… I have to go work tonight, though, I shouldn't…” 

**“i’ll take care of that. you get some sleep.”** his voice is right next to your ear. It’s so calming a soothing, and you feel so safe and… loved, in his arms and you feel so tired, you slowly start to think he’s right.

“Mmhm… okay.” you say, slowly dozing into a deep sleep. 

As you doze off, you feel something soft against your lips… and you feel even safer than you did before. 


	4. magic trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet… he felt calm. Like he was right where he should be. Here, with you… in your apartment… with your dog sitting in the window…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY WHAT'S UP
> 
>  
> 
> so i KNOW it's been months...... and for that i am very sorry. it's really hard for me to sit down and write a lot lately?? it's prolly cause work + my horrible, terrible adhd that's been ruining my flow, lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> anywho! i posted a tweet on the the twits with all my socials and stuff [so here ya go, homies!](https://twitter.com/snyyland/status/1091547717166350336)also follow me on twitter? i use that way more lately. 
> 
>  
> 
> and, as you can tell from that tweet, i have a discord server now! the link's in the tweet there but [i may as well put it here, so.... here.](https://discord.gg/wvzfP29)
> 
>  
> 
> so yeah!!! and as always please remember to leave a comment/review! feedback helps me out a TON and gets chapters out faster. hopefully. 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks! hope you enjoy uvu

He slowly pulls back from the kiss, his hand on your shoulder and your body limp from sleep. He looks away, feeling a little guilty. It just a tiny little peck, but… he still shouldn’t have done that. It was an invasion of your privacy and your personal space.

And yet… he felt calm. Like he was right where he should be. Here, with you… in your apartment… with your dog sitting in the window…

Sans sighs. Well, he did sorta just promise he’d take care of you so…

He gently, carefully, scoops you up into his arms and carries you bridal style your bedroom. He tucks you in nicely, thankful you chose an outfit that you could easily nap in, otherwise he would have been boned.

After investigating your apartment and doing some google searches, he discovers the number for the store you worked at, as well as your hours for tonight and your ID, which helps to actually learn your name. He didn’t really like doing this, since to hurt like hell afterwards, but… he’d make an exception. For you.

He coughs, clearing his throat and dials the number.

“Hello, how may I help you?” a cheerful voice on the other line says.

In your voice, he says hello, and call out sick as if he were you. He finishes his business, and he hang up and immediately starts coughing. Fuck, that always hurt like a bitch.

At that point, Sans decides he’s overstayed his welcome. He leaves a note for you, pets the dog one last time, and shortcuts back home.

* * *

When you wake up, it’s three in the morning.

You’re alone. That monster is gone, through the air is thick with ozone-- it's kind of stale, actually.

You look over to the clock. Its 3:30 AM.

Internally, you groan-- ugh. What happened? You barely remember. You try to think, but…

With a sigh, you get up. You missed your shift. Uh oh. Internally, you start looking around… and spot a note on your bedside table.

You pick up the note, reading it.

 **heya. you fell asleep so i, uh… used a little magic trick on your boss, lets say. enjoy your nap, hon.**  
**sans.**

Oh! You wonder what he did, but… if that meant you weren't gonna get in trouble with your boss, than okay, sure.

You lay back down and after scrolling social media for a few hours and go back to sleep.

You don't notice that Sans left his phone number on the bottom of the note until the next day.

* * *

He lays in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

He can’t sleep. He can’t stop thinking about you.

His mind is constantly swirling with thoughts of you… and how he could handle his current situation.

Something he keeps coming back to is the idea of truely taking you in as his mate: taking you into his home, marking you, claiming you, and spending several days making sweet love to you… but he couldn't just do that. You're human and that would be weird to you. Right? Right.

He could just… try to be your friend? From… a distance? That could work…

Maybe. If he practices a little self control to not jump you the minute he sees you.

He groans, running his hands down his face. He sighs softly, moving to get up and… Oh. Well thats great.

All the thoughts of you left a little surprise for him in his pants.

He shifts into a reclined, upwards position and reaches over and gets out his trusty bottle of lube, removes the clothing on his lower half and leans his head back, watching his wide, girthy length spring free.

Well… this wouldn't be _so_ bad, right?

After all, finding your soulmate was supposedly a good thing, right?

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep--

A hum, as you type in the correct code for the Produce. 4-0-1-1. 4-0-2-3. 4-0-5-0.

You hate it when people do this a give you an order of nothing but loose produce. These codes were a pain in this ass, if you didn’t know them by heart.   
  
You were very overwhelmed today.

It was the SuperBowl tonight-- which meant everyone and their parents were out getting stuff for the big parties tonight.

You, meanwhile, hated sports. With a passion. You only watched for the commercials and the Half-Time Show. And some years you were so tired that you didn’t even make it.

Where was that newbie? They were supposed to take you off in five minutes and still weren’t here.

“Thank you for choosing our store. Have a nice day,” you say, handing the man his receipt.

He doesn’t answer you and goes on his way. You sigh, looking around.

There was so much noise in here. Too much, in fact. You needed to be somewhere quiet, quickly.

And just as you were at the end of your rope (though honestly you reached that limit hours ago), newbie finally shows up. Thank god! Now you can go home, put on sweats and probably fall asleep on the couch with your dog.

Ping!

You blink, taking your phone out of you pocket.

 

 

> **sans-sation: okay but like seriously why is literally every store i go to so busy today??**
> 
> **sans-sation: i get it’s sunday but c’mon people. can’t you wait till monday? i get paid today and need to get shit done.**

 

You giggle. Sans had left his number with that note he left you, and you didn’t notice until you woke up the next morning.

It’s been a couple weeks and the two of you talked nearly everyday. He texted you every morning when he woke up, all throughout the day (be it work shenanigans of his own, or something interesting he found that he’d thought you’d like) and before he went to bed every night. You also has actual phone calls with him at least twice a week.

It was nice, to have something to look forward to… to have someone who cared enough about you to talk with you like this.

 

 

> **You: jeez, rip**
> 
> **You: today’s the superbowl. It’s this big football game that happens every year and the winning teams are the national champions.**
> 
> **sans-sation: oh. huh.**
> 
> **sans-sation: your store isn’t busy is it?**
> 
> **You: unfortunately yes. I am so tired dude.**
> 
> **sans-sation: aww… poor you.**
> 
> **sans-sation: so i know you probably hit your social interaction cap today, but… mind if i swing by? i wanna see if this superbowl thing is up to snuff.**
> 
> **sans-sation: i could watch it by myself, but where’s the fun in that?**

You smile. Yes, this is perfect! Sans is big, like a teddy bear. You’ll get super chilled out and a nice nap if you use him as a pillow.

> **You: sure! I’d love to. And i’m sure bleu misses you lmao**
> 
> **You: i literally just clocked out so first to my place pays for dinner?**
> 
> **sans-sation: you’re on, cutie.**

 

You flush. Oh… that was a new nickname.

One you like very much, actually.

You practically race home.

 


	5. Boredom, Booze and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'd been weeks since he'd seen you. It was driving him crazy. Even with all the texting he did, and how many time the two of you had spoken over the phone, it just wasn’t the same as seeing you face to face. Being close to you seemed to be the only thing that stop his soul from getting all tied up and knots and making him more stressed than he needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I live!! Hello, dears!
> 
> its 2 am as i'm posting this for me, so i won't say much BUT please know that this chaper gave me wicked writers block. huge thanks to sonamyluffer for helping squashing it so i could finish this!! 
> 
> as always, please leave a review!!! it makes me very happy when i get reviews. also ensures a new chapter faster ;) 
> 
> as always, here's my[twitter!](https://twitter.com/snyyland) And we have a discord server now!! [catch it here!](https://discord.gg/wT7Smj4)
> 
> hope you enjoy!! uvu

Somehow, Sans is standing at your door when you show up. 

“Awww, how'd you get here first?”

**“magic.”** He winks at you.

You roll your eyes, getting out your key. “Yeah, sure.” 

You both walk in and you shut the door. “Okay, the take-out menus are in the door next to the fridge. I'm gonna go get changed.” You say, running into your bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. 

Sans sighs, collapsing on the couch. He rubs his face while letting out a groan. 

It'd been weeks since he'd seen you. It was driving him crazy. Even with all the texting he did, and how many time the two of you had spoken over the phone, it just wasn’t the same as seeing you face to face. Being close to you seemed to be the only thing that stop his soul from getting all tied up and knots and making him more stressed than he needed to be. 

He knew why, of course. When soulmates click, they have to meld their souls within six months of the initial clicking, or they could both suffer serious health complications from not being able to have children, to sometimes the incapacitaion of limbs. 

It was fine, though. It'd only been three weeks. He still had time. He had to woo you, the human way. Then he'd explain everything. 

With a breath, he picks out the menu he thinks you'd most like, and sets it on the coffee table. He sits back, relaxing into the couch and letting out a long, drawn out sigh. 

Bleu jumps up in his lap. Sans chuckles, petting his head. **“good pooch.”** he says, scratching behind the canine’s ear. 

You return a few minutes later in a white pullover sweater and black yoga pants. After sorting through food-related things, the two of you relax together on the couch while waiting for the big game. 

You groan, quickly bored by all the preamble of the commentators. They went on and on about the numbers and who could be the best player, who will win the game, blah blah blah, but all you cared about were the commercials. 

“Ughhh,” you groan, “this is the worst part…” 

**“bored?”**

“Yeah…”

**“so like… what're they doing? they just talking a bunch numbers and stuff.”**

“Yeah… they're talking up the stats of the teams and all the players. It sucks ass.” 

**“oh.”** Sans says, looking back to the TV. 

Just then, as if to save you from your own boredom, there's a knock on the door. Oh thank god. Food. 

You jump up, running over to the door. You smile at the delivery guy, thanking them kindly and closing the door. 

“Food time!” You cheer, dropping the bag on the table. You start dishing out food-- of which you and the skeleton had gotten plenty. There were fries, mozzarella sticks, chicken fingers, burgers, hot dogs-- pretty much every greasey, diner-esque food you could think of.

“Whew… think we'll be able to get through all of this?” 

**“heh-- well, i'm a pretty big guy. i'm sure i could make a pretty sizable dent in this. depends on how much you can eat.”**

“Eh, I'm off tomorrow… I can handle a food coma.” You say, and he laughs. 

* * *

You sigh, stuffing fries into your mouth. The game had started now and you had no idea what was going on.

You and Sans had made a sizable dent in the food. Most of it was Sans himself. Man, did this boy like food! He ate two burgers and a whole thing of fries within the first quarter of the game.

Eventually you had gotten thirsty and gotten out the beer… and as a result you and Sans ended up becoming very, very drunk.

“H--Hey, when you think of heaven… what do you think of?” You ask him, leaning on his shoulder. 

**“heh… me?”** Sans' cheeks are tinted blue as he speaks, turning towards you with sockets that are blown wide. “ **...hhhhheh… when we die? i like to think… that, maybe… when wake up in a place that most suits us, like a big field or a island resort or somethin’. and we live with everyone we love, that we knew, that died before we did… and that when people we left behind die, they come back to us… in our special place.”**

You listen with bated breath, hanging on his every word. “Woaah… that sounds awesome…” 

**“what about you?”** He asks. 

“...I dunno. I never thought about it, honestly… I was always more focused on living my life and trying to survive.” You admit, “Not really much on what happens after.” 

He hums softly. **“heh… yeah. can't say i blame ya… more focused in the now than thinking to the future. right?”**

You nod. “Yeah…” you turn your eyes to the TV. “Is it just me, or… is this super boring?”

**“nah. it's totally boring.”**

“Can… can we sleep instead…? All this death juice is making me really tired…”

**“heh… you wanna go to bed? i can go.”**

“No, I meant, like,” you say, sitting up and stretching. “us… cuddling. Sleeping together. As in like, actual sleep.” 

He stares at you for a minute. **“oh… i shouldn't… don't wanna invade y’ privacy.”**

“...what if I want you to?” You say, frowning. 

At that statement, Sans’ entire face goes bright blue. He stares at you, his jaw slightly slack, he eyelights completely gone. You wonder if you pushed his boundaries. 

Suddenly he turns away from you and stands. He walks towards your bedroom door, turning back to you. **“...you comin’, or what?”**

You gasp, smiling. You bound up, walking over to him and not too subtlely taking his hand. 

A few minutes later, you and Sans are all snug in your bed. Sans has shed his shirt and his sneakers, bare from the top up. You can see his biceps in full view now-- you note that there's quite a few knicks and scars in his bones. You're in cute pajamas with kittens on it, and the two of you are all snuggled into bed. 

He looks at you fondly as you get cozy. He has a lax smile on his face and his eyelights are big, blown out, hazy balls are white light.

You snuggle up to his chest, almost instinctively and he immediately wraps his strong arms around you. He snuggles into your forehead, letting out a soft sigh. 

You feel light, and happy and sleepy. Maybe its the booze talking but… 

You feel happy.

And you think that Sans feels happy too. 

Cuddling up against your friend, you fall deep into slumber and dream of wide, open field and your new friend.


End file.
